


A Model's Love

by phfatbeatrice



Series: The Kamihama of the Future [4]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: Iroha found a magazine with a photoshoot of Yachiyo's and ended up feeling insecure. Yachiyo ends up showing Iroha that she deserves all of her love.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: The Kamihama of the Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126979
Kudos: 15





	A Model's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a good reason for this one... Another job I wrote in like 2 hours, oop. I just thought a cute, vanilla, lovey-dovey fic would be nice lol

The bustle of the busy city streets were the ambient noise as Iroha slowly flipped through the glossy pages of a magazine she had picked up. The pink haired girl didn’t particularly look at the fashion magazines but the cover photo has caught her attention. It was a picture of Yachiyo wearing a frilly white and blue bikini, leaning against a brick wall with one arm above her head and the other holding the stick of a sucker that was in her mouth. Just from looking at it, Iroha could tell it had been edited at least a little, but that didn’t stop her from staring at it. 

The small 18 year old stared at the photo on the cover for a few moments before she bit the inside of cheek and took the magazine up to the counter. After checking out, she held the bag to her chest and started on her trek home. 

Once in the Mikazuki Villa, the pink haired teen took the magazine up to her new bedroom, the room that she and Yachiyo had started sharing. Her pink eyes ran over the glossy pages again, opening it to find the article that was featuring her girlfriend. 

As Iroha looked at the magazine, she could feel a twist in her chest as jealousy whelmed up in her. Seeing Yachiyo showing so much skin in a magazine that anyone could pick up… It made Iroha feel insecure. What stopped Yachiyo from choosing someone more extraordinary than herself? After all, Yachiyo was extraordinary. It was obvious, just from the way that her long black hair cascaded down her thin frame, her eyes looking off camera, somehow still holding that elegant air she always seemed to carry. 

Iroha kept looking at the pictures as she felt herself getting more upset. Not only was she not special in any way, she was inexperienced as well. Yachiyo could easily find another person who would know how to take care of her, not a girl who had been doing nothing but living off of her for the last three years. 

Not only was she anxious about her own worth in the relationship with Yachiyo, she couldn’t stop the thoughts that there were certainly plenty of strangers who could see her girlfriend like this. The amount of skin that Yachiyo showed and the poses she held some of these photos… 

Iroha didn’t know when she had started crying. She didn’t mean to get so upset looking at the pictures, but she was so scared that she wasn’t good enough for such a beautiful person. She couldn’t imagine why she would be the one that Yachiyo would want. She couldn’t stop the tears as she pushed the magazine away, hiding herself under the duvet. 

She didn’t know how long she laid there and cried. It felt like it had been 5 minutes and 5 years at the same time. 

The thing that got her to unhide her face was the sound of the door opening. “Iroha?” A soft voice filled the room, the shuffle of slippers on the floor. 

“Y-Yachiyo?” Iroha’s voice was trembling as she moved the duvet so she could look at her girlfriend. 

Yachiyo moved to her side of the bed with a concerned face, “What’s wrong?” She asked before she saw the magazine in the middle of the bed. She let out a small sigh and picked up the book. She put it on her side table before she got under the covers with Iroha. Her dark blue eyes met reddened pink ones and she gave her girlfriend a concerned look. “Is it because of that?” She asked, referring to the magazine. 

Iroha bit her lip and nodded. “Y-yeah… I…” She said as more tears began forming in her eyes. “I-it’s just that… H-how could someone like you like someone like me? Y-you’re perfect…. I-I’m just… Iroha.” She said, pulling the blanket to cover her face from her girlfriend’s view. 

Yachiyo frowned a little and moved herself to be a little closer to the crying girl. “You’re perfect to me, you know.” She assured, her voice soft. “Besides, those pictures don’t mean anything.”

“B-but…” Iroha muttered out, peaking from the duvet she had covered her face with. “I-I’m sure there’s someone more on, on your level.” 

Yachiyo let out a sad chuckle and shook her head. “No, the people who see that Yachiyo… They couldn’t imagine who I really am.” She said quietly before carefully pulling the blanket from Iroha’s hands and cuddling close with her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead softly. “I doubt they could even get half of what you know about me. There are… so many things you and I have gone through and fought for… That kind of bond can’t be replaced.” 

Iroha looked at Yachiyo with sad eyes, changing positions slightly so she could also hold her girlfriend. “What if… what if a fresh start is what you end up wanting?” 

“I have had too many fresh starts.” Yachiyo replied, before she kissed Iroha on the lips. “I love you. That isn’t going to change because of a few pictures in a magazine. I’m not sure anything could change how I feel about you.” She spoke before kissing the smaller girl again. 

Iroha returned the kiss softly as she began recovering from her tears. Just hearing those words from Yachiyo made her feel a bit more secure in her position as her partner. 

Yachiyo pulled back from the kiss again and spoke in a whisper. “You are my everything. I go to bed thinking of you and wake up thinking of you. I used to be so scared of everything and you have taught me how to see light again. Iroha, nothing could ever replace that.” With the finish of her words, Yachiyo kissed her again, this time a little deeper. 

As the two girls kissed, Yachiyo ended up on top of Iroha, one hand in her hair and the other holding herself up. She didn’t want to separate for air. She didn’t want to ever end this moment. She needed Iroha to know how much she meant to her. 

Once the kiss was broken so the two girls could breathe, Iroha looked up at Yachiyo with big eyes and she said in a quiet voice, “Can you show me?” 

Yachiyo cocked her head to the side a little and she replied, “Show you?” 

The younger magical girl nodded a little, “Show me your love.” She requested, a powdered blush across her cheeks as the bold request left her lips. “I… wanna feel your love.” 

The dark haired girl smiled before going in to kiss her girlfriend again. She pulled away rather quickly before leaning in to whisper in Iroha’s ear. “No one can replace you.” She spoke before taking the light haired girl’s earlobe into her mouth, licking at the soft flesh. She kissed from her ear down her jaw before taking her lips again. 

A few moments of the two kissing deeply, and hands exploring one another through their clothes, before they broke apart with shallow gasps. Yachiyo gave Iroha a sheepish grin before she sat up, straddling the younger girl as she smoothly pulled off her top. Her bra was a modest one, just solid nude. She unclasped the pesky fabric before tossing the bra off to the side. 

Iroha blushed as she watched her girlfriend strip the upper half of her body. “The parts they’ll never see…” She muttered, more to herself than to Yachiyo as her hands slid from Yachiyo’s hips up her thin frame. 

Yachiyo smiled and spoke, “This is a view only for my lovely Tamaki Iroha.” She shared as she leaned down a little and began unbuttoning the dress shirt that the pink haired teen wore. “You’re so beautiful… I’ve never felt as comfortable with anyone else like I do you.” Yachiyo said, her a voice a little low as she pushed the shirt to Iroha’s side, showing her braless form. 

The pink haired girl blushed deeply and turned her head to the side. “W-why does that make me so embarrassed?” She said, feeling a little silly for being so enthralled by the way Yachiyo spoke about her. 

Hands ran up her flat stomach as Yachiyo replied, “Hmm… Maybe you like it when I compliment you… Maybe more than you should.” She said as she lowered herself down to kiss at Iroha’s collarbones to her sternum. “Maybe I should praise you more?” She said, pulling away to admire Iroha’s bare chest. 

“Th-that’s not… I don’t think…” Iroha stammered, her blush causing her whole upper half to turn a shade of pink. 

“Then let’s test it. My stunning love… The way you blush like that is so cute.” Yachiyo said as she kissed down the valley in between Iroha’s breasts. 

Iraho brought one hand to her mouth, putting a knuckle in her mouth. Even though she didn’t want to acknowledge it, there was like a bolt of electricity each time Yachiyo said anything. 

“You’re really such a good girl… Letting me kiss down your body like this…” Yachiyo ran her hot lips across Iroha’s soft skin, laying kisses in her path to her small pink nipple. She kissed the small semi erect bud before taking the flesh into her mouth. She sucked on it as her hand went to the other nipple to tease it. 

Iroha let out a groan, a sound that was embarrassing for her. She really couldn’t believe how much Yachiyo could turn her on with a few words and brushes of her fingertips and lips. It was almost intoxicating. 

Yachiyo enjoyed the sounds that Iroha tried to stifle, so she let the hand that was teasing her left nipple wonder down Iroha’s small but toned body. She ran circles across the flesh of the girl’s belly before she sat up again. “Such a perfect body… Everything about you is my ideal person.” Yachiyo spoke as she shifted herself so that she was farther down on the bed. She had discarded the duvet to the side as she moved, finding her way to Iroha’s legs. She ran fingertips lightly over Iroha’s bare legs before hooking on the waistband of the skirt Iroha wore and pulled it down. 

The pink haired girl blushed deeply at the slow paced away Yachiyo was undressing her. Her insides twisted and tightened with anticipation, the shocks of electricity from Yachiyo’s comments going straight to her clit. “Hmmm… tell me more?” She requested softly, obviously still embarrassed but enjoying every word. 

Yachiyo smiled up at Iroha as she tugged the skirt off of her body and tossed it to the side. “And your beautiful, thin legs… I can’t wait to have them on my shoulders while I taste your undoubtedly perfect pussy.” The older girl was surprising herself by how much confidence she had despite the lewd things coming from her mouth. Maybe it was because it was for Iroha. She would do anything for Iroha. 

Another moan escaped from Iroha’s mouth as she listened to what Yachiyo had to say. Just the thought of the model’s head between her thighs made her nearly buck forward in desire. She could feel how wet she was, and she knew that Yachiyo would see it on her powder pink underwear. 

Yachiyo’s dark eyes looked up Iroha’s body hungrily, before she tugged the light panties down at a pace so slow in made the pink haired girl actually whine. 

“Pl-please, Yachiyo...” Iroha spoke softly, rocking her hips just a little. She couldn’t even begin to imagine herself begging for sex but the dark haired girl made her feel so desperate from mostly just words alone. 

The veteran pulled the underwear off of Iroha’s ankles before she crawled a little closer to her core. “You’re whole body is so wonderful... You’re so smart and mature. You really are everything and more.” Yachiyo spoke as she eased herself in between Iroha’s thin thighs, putting one of the younger girl’s knees on her shoulder. She lowered herself until she was close enough to Iroha’s pussy that her lips brushed against the shaved skin of her lower lips. 

Iroha shivered a little as she watched Yachiyo get so close to her core. They had done this before, but the newfound desire for Yachiyo’s compliments had made Iroha feel shy about it again. 

“I was right. Your everything is perfect.” Yachiyo said before she ran her tongue into Iroha’s wet slit, causing the light haired girl to moan out. 

“Hhnng, Yaaa, Yachiyo~” Iroha moaned, the feeling of her girlfriend’s tongue running against all of the sensitive and hot flesh of her cunt, on top of that last compliment made her feel like she would cum just from so little. 

Yachiyo hummed out as she continued lapping at the hot petals of Iroha’s pussy. After a few full strokes, the model began focusing her attention on the swollen bud. She brought her hand up, carefully inserting two fingers into the younger girl’s core.

The smaller girl moaned out and tilted her head back, one of her hands gripping at the bed and the other entangled in Yachiyo’s long, black hair. She felt like she was already so close. 

“Your voice is so arousing, Iroha...” Yachiyo said, her voice muffled by the fact that she was still right up against the pink haired girl’s core. She started moving her fingers at a slow speed, hooking them up in an attempt to find Iroha’s g spot. It was a little difficult at first, but she figured out what she was looking for when she heard Iroha gasp out in a different tone than her previous moans had been. 

Iroha had been more than content with the work of her girlfriend, especially since feeling her speak against her pussy made her nearly cum on the spot. But as she rode Yachiyo’s fingers, the older magical girl had found a spot Iroha didn’t know she had. It was like lightning through her body. It made her grip onto Yachiyo’s hair and groan at the feeling. “Y-Yachiyooo~ I-I’m gonna—!” 

At the sound of her girlfriend’s announcement, the model moved her fingers a little faster as she wrapped her lips around Iroha’s clit and sucked on the bud to try and maximise her pleasure as best as she could. 

Iroha unintentionally pulled Yachiyo’s hair as she gasped and her voice hitched in her throat. She found herself unable to even breathe as she tensed from the orgasm that rushed over her. Everything went blank for a moment and Iroha could do nothing but feel the pleasure course through her. A few seconds went by and the light haired girl went limp, huffing and panting to try and catch her breath. 

Yachiyo had kept her fingers rocking inside of Iroha’s cunt until the girl relaxed. She could feel the way Iroha had tensed so hard from her orgasm, and it made her feel good that she got her girlfriend to come so hard. “How was that?” She asked softly as she moved to rest on Iroha’s stomach for a moment.

Iroha was still huffing as she nodded a little before swallowing, then speaking. “I-I have never... not like that..!” She had orgasmed before but not anywhere close to that intensely. 

“Consider that me showing you my love.” Yachiyo replied softly. She rested on Iroha’s stomach for a moment longer before she moved to get off of the bed. 

“Wait...” Iroha said, not wanting Yachiyo to leave her side. 

“I’m just going to wash my face. I’ll be right back.” The older of the two said before slipping into the master bedroom’s washroom, cleaning her face with water before washing her hands and coming back into the room.

Iroha reached for her girlfriend and nuzzled close to her when she laid back into the bed. “Thank you... I...” She said, looking off to the side. 

“I love you. I love you and no one else and that won’t ever change.” Yachiyo said, before she kissed Iroha’s check. “Now... we can cuddle for a little while longer but I have to start dinner soon...” 

Iroha nodded. “I’ll help with dinner, after we cuddle. I’m sorry for being so insecure.” 

Yachiyo shook her head and pulled Iroha against her, kissing her neck softly. “It’s okay. I get insecure too... but I will never leave you. Ever.” 

“I love you.” Iroha said quietly as she pressed herself against the other. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
